


Cover Your Breath, Alter Your Speech

by gaialux



Category: Grand Theft Auto V
Genre: Angst, M/M, Power Play, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2019-03-02 12:34:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13318191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaialux/pseuds/gaialux
Summary: Michael fucks him for the first time up against the wall of a dark, cold alley.





	Cover Your Breath, Alter Your Speech

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> Set pre-canon. Involves the inclusion of Amanda/Michael and infidelity. Title taken from The Pixies "Bagboy".

Michael fucks him for the first time up against the wall of a dark, cold alley.

He's already dating Amanda. Fake tits purchased and a bribe to make her lead dancer at The Dragon. Michael watches her every Friday night with a smugass look on his face. Trevor often watches from the door until he's told to book a dance or get out.

Tonight, Michael heard the bouncer say kick him to the curb. Tonight, Michael followed.

They didn't use their _own_ words. They never needed to. Michael only speaks in cliches, anyway; regurgitated movie quotes to act like he has more of a brain than God gave him. Trevor doesn't dare say any words when he's been waiting a lifetime for all of this. Michael grabbing his arm. Michael twisting him around. Michael shoving him up against the brickwork and grabbing his mouth in a harsh kiss. Trevor takes and doesn't question _why? why now?_

Truth is, it doesn’t matter. Michael was always going to make the first move even if Trevor had wanted and wanted and wanted since their first heist. Drunk and less than two grand richer, sharing a bed, sweaty and drunk. Trevor had reached out. Touched Michael’s leg…

He’s being slammed harder into that cold, damp wall. Trevor can taste blood and wants it to be Michael’s. Swallows it down and hopes part of it can change his own blood. He wants to _be_ Michael. The smart, strong one who has it all. The one who can ignore the other like it’s nothing when Trevor never learnt how to let go.

“Trevor.”

It’s the first word said between them. Magnified in the night. A car passes, its headlights bursting before fading, and Trevor sees the wince in Michael’s face. Even when he’s dick is hard and pressing against Trevor’s leg. Trevor doesn’t know how this will go down. Hell, he doesn’t know if it even _will_. In his heart and in his gut, he’s waiting for Michael to snap and run.

“What?” Trevor says. He doesn’t want to sound like an asshole, but it’s out. Cut from his tongue and rammed down Michael’s throat. _What, what, what?_ Because he still can’t say _why?_

“We doing this or what?” That answer. Finally. In form of a question, but Trevor isn’t a choosy beggar. He answers it by turning and bracing against the wall.

This. This is being done. Trevor doesn’t want to give Michael a chance to think and back out.

Michael yanks down Trevor's jeans and underwear, just enough to expose his ass to the cold night air. There's a pause. A significant hesitation. Trevor is acutely aware of how hard his arms are braced against the brickwork, and how his fists are shaking. But not like before a fight. Something different. Something he has no idea to explain -- not even to himself.

 _Mikey_ , he wants to say, but he knows Michael hates that. He also knows Michael hates  _him_ , deep down. Only keeps coming back because Trevor begs and pleads and finds heists that are too good to pass up. Michael uses him and Trevor welcomes it.

Spit. A rough hand. Trevor sucks in a breath and braces harder against the wall. A rough, burning slide and Michael is inside him. Neither of them move. Even the night air seems to pause.

"Yeah?" Michael grunts out. It sounds like a question -- enough of one at least. The closest Michael will get to checking in.

"Yeah," Trevor says and the world starts up again.


End file.
